kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kanadaja
Kanadaja është shtet i cili gjendet në kontinentin e Amerikës Veriore. Historia Ndersa traditat e aborigjenëve ishte që banorët e hershëm kishin trasheguar pjesë te Kanada-së qe nga agu i kohës, studimet e arkeologjistëve tregojnë prezencen njerëzore ne veri Yukon rreth 26,000 vjet mëpërpara, dhe ne jug të Ontario rreth 9,500 vjet mëpërpara. Evropianet e pare erdhën kur Vikingët u vendosën përkohësisht ne L'Anse aux Meadows pas vdekjes se Krishtit.Evropianët e ardhshëm që eksploruan bregdetin e Kanada-së Atlantike ishin John Cabot ne 1497 dhe Martin Frobisher ne 1576 nga Anglia, dhe Jacques Cartier ne 1534 dhe Samuel de Champlain në 1603 nga Franca. Ligjet e para te perhershme europiane u themeluan nga francezet ne Port Royal ne 1605 dhe Quebec City ne 1608, dhe nga britaniket ne Newfoundland rreth 1610. Eksploruesit europian sollen semuendjet europiane, te cilat u perhapen ne menyre te shpejte midis aborigjeneve, gje e cila solli uljen e popullesise aborigjene. Politika Gjeografia Gjeografia e shtetit Kanadaja, së bashku me Alaskën, zë pjesën veriore të Amerikës së Veriut she, pas Rusisë, është vendi më i madh në botë për nga sipërfaqja. Në jug dhe në veriperëndim kufizohet me SHBA dhe në tri anë laget nga deti: oqeani Paqësor në perëndim, oqeani i Ngrirë Arktik në veri dhe oqeani Atlantik në lindje. Territori i Kanadasë mund të ndahet në tri zona. Në verilindje gjejmë zonën me male të vjetër, të sheshuar nga erozioni, e cila quhet Mburojë Kanadeze. Në zonën qendrore, përreth gjirit të Hudsonit, shtrihet zona e sheshtë e Ultësirave Qendrore. Në perëndim ngrihen vargmalet e Brigjeve dhe malet Shkëmborë. Kanadaja është e rrethuar nga ishuj të shumtë, sidomos në veri të vendit, që shtyhen deri pranë Polit të Veriut. Në lindje, në Atlantik, ndodhet ishulli më i madh: ishulli Toka e Veriut. Në perëndim brigjet janë shkëmbore, me fjorde të thellë. Lumenj të shumtë e përshkojnë Kanadanë, shumica derdhen në veri dhe janë të ngrirë në shumicën e kohës. San Lorenci buron nga liqeni Ontario dhe derdhet në Atlantik. Ky lumë lidh oqeanin me pesë Liqenet e Mëdhenj. Në Kanada në veri ndodhen plot 250 mijë liqene. Më kryesorët janë: Liqeni i Sipërm, Huron, Eire, Miçigan dhe Ontario, që përbëjnë, në jug, një pjesë të kufirit me SHBA. Kanadaja ka klimë të ftohtë dhe mbulohet nga pyjet. Më të përhapur janë pisha e bardhë dhe sidomos, panja e sheqerit, simbol i njohur i vendit: gjethja e saj është edhe në flamurin kanadez. Ultësira Qendrore përbëhen nga prerí të gjera. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Sot Kanadaja është një ndër shtatë vendet më të industrializuara të botës. Zhvillimi i saj ekonomik i përket kohëve të vona dhe ka ndodhur në sajë të lidhjeve të ngushta me ekonominë e SHBA. U zgjerua sektori industrial (siderurgji dhe metalurgji) dhe industria minerare. Nëntoka e Kanadasë është e pasur me ar, argjend, hekur, nikel, amiant, uranium dhe burime energjetike (qymyr, gaz natyror dhe naftë). Sektori industrial i teknologjisë së lartë (informatika, elektronika, bioteknologjitë, telekomunikacioni) dhe përpunimi i drurit ka bërë përparime të mëdha. Kanadaja prodhon 30% të letrës që përdorin gazetat në të gjithë botën. Vetëm një pjesë fare e vogël e tokës (rreth 10%) përdoret nga bujqësia. Mbillet gruri (prodhues kryesor në botë), elbi dhe tërshëra. Kanadaja, Meksika dhe SHBA kanë krijuar NAFTA-n (North American Free Trade Agreement), një bashkim që i ka forcuar marrëdhëniet e tyre tregtare. Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kanadaja banohet thuajse tërësisht nga popullsia e bardhë, e formuar nga pasardhësit e kolonizatorëve evropianë. Sot, mbi 60 % e popullsisë flet anglisht, rreth 24% frëngjisht (Kebek). Grupe të tjera përbëhen nga italianë, gjermanë dhe holandezë. Kohët e fundit janë shpërngulur edhe shumë shqiptarë. Niveli i jetesës së kanadezëve është shumë i lartë dhe janë mjaft të zhvilluara shërbimet sociale. Popullsia e dikurshme vendase, lëkurëkuqtë dhe eskimezët, jetojnë të mënjanuar dhe përbëjnë 0.5 milionë banorë. Rajoni lindor, sidomos zona e Liqeneve të Mëdhenj në kufi me SHBA është pjesa më e populluar e Kanadasë, ku ndodhen edhe qytetet më të rëndësishme. Në pjesën tjetër të vendit, zona të gjera janë pak të ose aspak të populluara. Qyetet kryesore janë: Otava (340.000 banorë) kryeqyteti federal, Monteral (1.100.000 banorë), Toronto (2.800.000 banorë) dhe Vankuver (600.000 banorë). Kultura Kanada është një vend mërgimtarësh (emigrantëve) dhe kultura e sajë është një mikro mozaik i kulturës botërore. Në këtë mozaik kanadezë edhe kultura e krijuar mbi themelet shqiptare ka arritur të zhvillohet në një shkallë organizimi shoqërorë në bashkësi kulturore. Për zhvillimin e më tutjeshëm të kësaj kultre përkujdesen organizata e bashkësi të ndryshme shoqërore shqiptare dhe kandeze që në gjirin e vetë kanë shqiptarë dhe fëmijt e tyre me shtetësi kanadeze dhe pjestarë tjerë të kësaj shtetësie. Si elemente të kësaj kulture është edhe shkolla shqipe "Nene Tereza" në Montreal, themelar më 19 Janar 2002 nga Bashkësia Shqiptare e Kebekut ne Montreal Të tjera * Gjuha Kanadaja ka dy gjuhe zyrtare, anglishten dhe frengjishten, prej 59.7% dhe 23.2% e popullsise perkatesisht. Kjo e ben Kanadane nje shtet bilingual. * Himni Kanadez O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Shiko dhe këtë Shoqatat tjera, kulturore shqiptare në Kanadë * '''Bashkësia Shqiptaro-Kanadeze (Toronto) * Liga Shqiptare-Kanadeze (Toronto) * Fondacioni Shqiptaro-Kanadez (Toronto) * Klubi Rinia (Toronto) Faqe informative * 'Faqe informative e imigrantëve shqiptarë (''Montreal) Category:Shtete Category:Kanada af:Kanada als:Kanada am:ካናዳ an:Canadá ang:Canada ar:كندا arc:ܩܢܕܐ ast:Canadá az:Kanada ba:Канада bar:Kanada bat-smg:Kanada bcl:Kanada be:Канада be-x-old:Канада bg:Канада bi:Kanada bm:Kanada bn:কানাডা bo:ཁ་ནའ་ཏ bpy:কানাডা br:Kanada bs:Kanada ca:Canadà ceb:Canada cr:ᑳᓇᑕ crh:Kanada cs:Kanada cu:Канада cv:Канада cy:Canada da:Canada de:Kanada diq:Kanada dsb:Kanada dv:ކެނެޑާ dz:ཀེ་ན་ཌ་ el:Καναδάς en:Canada eo:Kanado es:Canadá et:Kanada eu:Kanada ext:Canadá fa:کانادا fi:Kanada fo:Kanada fr:Canada frp:Canada fy:Kanada ga:Ceanada gd:Canada gl:Canadá - Canada gn:Kanatã gv:Yn Chanadey hak:Kâ-nâ-thai haw:Kanakā he:קנדה hi:कनाडा hif:Canada hr:Kanada hsb:Kanada ht:Kanada hu:Kanada hy:Կանադա ia:Canada id:Kanada ie:Canada ig:Canada ik:Canada ilo:Canada io:Kanada is:Kanada it:Canada iu:ᑲᓇᑕ/kanata ja:カナダ jbo:kadnygu'e jv:Kanada ka:კანადა kk:Канада kl:Canada kn:ಕೆನಡಾ ko:캐나다 ku:Kanada kv:Канада kw:Kanada ky:Канада la:Canada lb:Kanada li:Canada lij:Canada lmo:Canada ln:Kanadá lt:Kanada lv:Kanāda mg:Kanada mk:Канада ml:കാനഡ mn:Канад mr:कॅनडा ms:Kanada na:Canada nah:Canauhtlān nap:Canadà nds:Kanada nds-nl:Kannede ne:क्यानाडा nl:Canada nn:Canada no:Canada nov:Kanada nrm:Cannada nv:Canada oc:Canadà om:Canada os:Канадæ pa:ਕੈਨੇਡਾ pam:Canada pdc:Kanadaa pl:Kanada pms:Canadà ps:کاناډا pt:Canadá qu:Kanada rmy:Kanada ro:Canada ru:Канада sa:केनडा sah:Канада scn:Canadà sco:Canadae se:Kanáda sh:Kanada simple:Canada sk:Kanada sl:Kanada so:Canada sr:Канада sv:Kanada sw:Kanada szl:Kanada ta:கனடா te:కెనడా tet:Kanadá tg:Канада th:ประเทศแคนาดา tl:Kanada to:Kānata tpi:Kanada tr:Kanada ts:Canada ty:Tanata uk:Канада ur:کینیڈا uz:Kanada vec:Canada vi:Canada vls:Canada vo:Kanadän wa:Canada (payis) wo:Kanadaa wuu:加拿大 yi:קאנאדע yo:Kánádà zh:加拿大 zh-classical:加拿大 zh-min-nan:Canada zh-yue:加拿大 zu:IKhanada